


Sugar Shock

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Modern Thedas, i love this trope, if the title isn't a complete give-away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: Alistair would really like for everyone to stop acting like he and Zevran are dating. Where do people come up with this stuff???For an anon on tumblr who wanted 1,000 words of Alistair and Zevran being That Couple. :)





	Sugar Shock

Lyna springs it on them at lunch, about a week into the semester.

"I'm so glad you two aren't fighting anymore," she says, beaming at them.

Alistair, in the middle of stealing a tomato off Zevran's plate, decides he doesn't have anything to say to that and pops the tomato into his mouth to give himself an excuse to say nothing. Okay, yeah, so they spent most of the last two years fighting, but they'd worked it out by the end of last year. Why does everyone have to keep bringing it up?

Then Lyna adds, "You’re such a cute couple," and Alistair chokes, the tomato's acid providing a lovely extra burn as he coughs and hacks.

"We what?" Zevran says, sounding as startled as Alistair feels. As Alistair will feel, once he can breathe again.

"You...make a cute couple?" Lyna says, sound less certain.

"Unless Alistair knows something I do not," Zevran says dryly, transferring a tomato from his own plate to Alistair's, "we are not a couple."

Alistair shakes his head violently, still unable to speak.

Lyna watches them in confusion for several seconds, then frowns when Zevran transfers another tomato from his plate to Alistair's. "If you don't like them," she asks, "why did you get them?"

"I like them," Zevran says with a shrug. "But Alistair likes them more."

There's another few seconds of confused blinking, then she shakes her head and picks up her sandwich.

###

"I liked it better when the two of you were fighting," Morrigan says matter-of-factly the following Friday night. "Now you're completely disgusting."

Sten grunts agreement, and Alistair glares at both of them. "How are we disgusting?" He has to raise his voice to be heard over the club noise. Or at least, that's his excuse.

"I feel like I'm going into a diabetic coma just watching you," Morrigan says. "Sugar shock, ugh."

"Huh?"

Morrigan points at the drink Alistair handed to Zevran a second ago, like that explains anything. When he just stares blankly at her, she rolls her eyes the way only she can. "Zevran, darling," she coos, "how's your drink?"

A little wary, Zevran takes a sip. "Fine," he says, not sounding any less wary. "Exactly as I ordered it."

Morrigan smiles triumphantly and stabs her finger in the direction of Zevran's drink. "But you didn't order it. In fact, you didn't even say you _wanted_ a drink."

"So?" Zevran asks, while Alistair stands there with his mouth open. "And this means something, that a friend would know the drink I prefer?"

"Ugh," Morrigan says, and Sten gives another grunt of agreement.

###

They're supposed to be studying, all of them piled into Lyna's room the night before their first midterms, but mostly what they're doing is assing off. Leliana is teaching Lyna how to play the guitar, Morrigan and Shale are plotting something, and Sten...well, okay. Sten actually does have a book open, and he even appears to be reading it.

Zevran is tossing gummi bears into the air and catching them in his mouth while Alistair tries to steal the bag from him, which eventually ends in Alistair flat on his back with Zevran kneeling beside him, hand over his face to pin him down, both of them laughing. Alistair's shirt rode up somewhere in all their thrashing, leaving his stomach exposed to the cold air and his back exposed to the very cold floor, but he's laughing too hard to care.

When he has his breath back, Alistair presses the side of his head against Zevran's knee and widens his eyes pitifully. "Come on," he whines, deliberately pathetic. "Please please please can I have one?"

"Perhaps." Zevran tosses another one into the air and catches it in his mouth, aim perfect. "Or perhaps not."

Since the sad puppy eyes aren't working, Alistair tilts his head back and opens his mouth, baby-bird style.

"Oh, very well," Zevran says, dropping one straight into Alistair's open mouth.

It hits the back of his throat and he barely manages to swallow it without choking. "Hey!"

Zevran smirks and offers him another, this time held carefully between thumb and forefinger. Alistair leans up to take it, deliberately careless with his teeth so that they sink into the tip of Zevran's thumb. Not hard, but unmistakably a bite.

Zevran's lips part in surprise and something else, and Alistair's stomach lurches. Then it lurches again as his brain fully catalogues Zevran's expression, and he realizes it isn't anger mixed in with the surprise. Except he can't be reading it right, because-

"Get a room!" Morrigan says, and they jerk like they've been caught doing something they shouldn't.

It's Zevran who recovers first. His gaze flicks to Morrigan and back to Alistair, and his mouth curls in a slow, wicked smile as he fishes in the bag for another gummi bear. Instead of eating it or feeding it to Alistair, he puts it between his teeth and bends forward, his plan obvious. Alistair's heart begins to pound, each beat thudding in his fingers where they're pressed to the cool tiles of the floor.

Zevran's hand comes to rest on his stomach, spanning the bare patch of skin Alistair had forgotten was there, and everything flips. Now that skin and Zevran's mouth are the only things he can think about.

The kiss is light, and since there's a piece of candy in the way, it isn't exactly passionate. It stuns Alistair anyway, a hammer to the head, and it's his own reaction that's the most stunning. Something deep in his brain hisses _yesssssss_ , and he wants to grab two handfuls of Zevran's hair, pull him down and-

"Ewwwwwww!" Lyna yells, laughing, and suddenly they're being pelted with candy and popcorn and one crushed soda can. "Get a _room_!"

Zevran pulls back, and he looks as shocked and giddy and turned on as Alistair feels, and studying is no longer anywhere near a priority.

"Yeah," Alistair says, a little hoarse. "Yeah, why don't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> And credit where it's due: to ricochet for the gummi bears, to little_abyss for the title, and to meelah for reining in my impulses to wordiness (it's a real fight, let me tell you).


End file.
